User talk:Angie Y.
Access Granted Welcome to , Angie Y.! Thanks for your edit to the Irk page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- PrimusGod (Talk) 06:22, January 22, 2013 Hello there! oh hai there! Welcome to the wiki! hope you have fun here and contribute lots of stuff and things. soooo yah just ask around if you want any help! Good luck and happy editing! Hi! Hello! I have noticed that you have recently been more active! I hope we can meet on chat sometime! I can be quite the spazz when it comes to being in small spaces. (talk) 02:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) My fondest wish is to be more active on wikis like this. Angie Y. (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi! It's good to have another active member, since we don't have a lot of those. I'm not an admin, but I'll still answer any questions you might have. I'm not evil...I'm just doing my job >:3 (talk) 04:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me create articles for Tallest ZIM and Queen Gazlene? Angie Y. (talk) 04:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that's a good idea, since Zim already has an article here. I would reccomend adding it to Zim's article under a seperate heading, but you might want to make in a future-perspective, since Zim and Gaz are still on earth in most fanon's. As for Gaz, she's one of the canon characters that still needs an article, that'll be taken care of soon. I'm not evil...I'm just doing my job >:3 (talk) 04:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Of course, I'll help you with adding that content to those respective pages if necassary. I'm not evil...I'm just doing my job >:3 (talk) 04:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello. This is invader Zak. I see you are fairly new here and I have just made a return to the site so welcome. Feel free to leave a message for me on my page if you want to talk more. Until then. Invader Zak (talk) 06:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak WARNING Contradictory material is against the Invader Code of Conduct. Your "Xenophilic Era" material does not comply with this rule. If you have any questions, I am on chat currently. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX How do I make it uncontradictory? Angie Y. (talk) 04:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Some of the information on these pages, such as Tallest Red being killed, the "peaceful Irkens" stuff, and even things like when this happens are contradictory to other fanon on this wiki. I'm sure it's an honest mistake, but one that is of great importance. Please meet me on chat for details. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Please do not add any contradictory materiel like your'e "Zim is Tallest" stuff. It's very controversial and violates the Invader code of conduct. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 03:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC)